Chan Yeol
Perfil thumb|332x332px *'Nombre Artístico:' 찬열 / Chanyeol *'Nombre Real:' 박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol *'Nombre Chino:' 朴灿烈 / Pŭ Càn Liè *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapero, modelo, actor, MC y compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur'' '' *'Estatura:' 1.82cm *'Peso: ' 71kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Sagitario *'Signo del Zodíaco Chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 cuando es revelado, en el teaser número 20, como el último miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. Dramas *EXO Next Door (LineTv, 2015) *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013, Cameo) *To the Beautiful You. (SBS, 2012, Cameo) *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008, extra) Películas *So I Married An Anti-Fan (2016) *Salute D'Amour (2015) Programas de TV *MC en MBC Show Music Core (16.04.2016) *Unpretty Rapstar 2 , cap 9 *Law of the Jungle; Micronesia ( 24.07.2015 - 28.08.2015 ) *18 Seconds (14 y 18.08.2015 ) *Dating Alone (11 y 18.04.2015) *Hello Counselor (13.04.2015, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *Star Golden Bell (19.02.2015) *Inkigayo (09.11.2014, como MC especial) *Roommate (04.05.2014 al 14.09.2014) *We Got Married Global Edition (17.05.2014, invitado junto a Suho y otros más) *Laws of the Jungle (20.12.2013 al 2014) *Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) *Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *Star Face-Off Chuseok Special: "The beatles" (20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013) *Immortal Song 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *The STAR (09.08.13) *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) *1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *Choi Hwa Jung Power Time (23.06.2015, junto a Sehun y Chen) *Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (15.06.2015, junto a Kai y Suho) *Youngstreet (23.04.2015 junto a Chen y Chanyeol) *SBS Power FM K.Will's Youngstreet (15.03.2014, junto a Chen) *KBS-R Cool FM Kiss The Radio (13.01.14, junto a Kai) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) *KBS Cool FM Jang Yoonju’s Rooftop (09.01.2014, junto a Kai) *MBC Younha Starry Night Radio (16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *KBS Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) *KBS Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales *SUPER JUNIOR D&E - Chok chok dance (2015) Cameo. *Zhou Mi - Rewind (2014). *K.Will - You Don't Know Love (2013). *TTS - Twinkle (2012). *Girls' Generation - Genie (Ver. Japonesa) (2012) Pre-Debut. *Girls' Generation - Fire Alarm ( 2015). *TVXQ - HAHAHA Song (2008) Pre-Debut Apariciones en VCR *Girls' Generation The Best Live at Tokyo Domejunto a Su Ho (2014) Colaboraciones *Zhou Mi - Rewind (2014) (Ver. Coreana) *Henry Lau - Bad Girl (2014) *Heize - Don't Make Money (2015) *Yesung - Confession (2016) Anuncios *TROT X''' (junto a Suho y Sehun) - ''(Preview) '' *PUMA- push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) Experiencia *Escribió el rap de la versión coreana de "Rewind". (Canción debut de Zhou Mi) *Escribió el OST Last Hunter (Law of the Jungle) *Escribió la canción logo para la radio Youngstreet, titulada "Youngstreet" *Participó en la composición de la canción Promise que es parte del álbum repackage "Love me Right" *Escribió el rap de la canción "Lightsaber" la cual es el single de la colaboración con Star Wars. Premios Curiosidades * 'Grupo Kpop: 'EXO. ** '''Posición: Rapero principal, sub-vocalista, sub-bailarín y visual. ** Símbolo: Fuego. *'Educación:' **Secundaria Seul Gangnam-gu. **Universidad Cibernética de KyungHee. * Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yoora, 3 años mayor). * Entrenamiento: 4 años como aprendiz de SM (desde el 2008 al 2012). * Numero favorito: '''21. * '''Color favorito: '''Negro. * '''Estilo favorito: '''Hip-Hop, Street, dubstep, rock * '''Apodos: La Voz de EXO, Happy Virus. * Religión: 'Cristiano. * '''Instrumentos que toca: ''piano, batería, guitarra acústica y guitarra eléctrica.' ' * Tipo ideal(cuando debutó):' Sandara de 2NE1. * '''Lema: "'No importa lo duro o difícil que sea, siempre seré positivo y sonreiré como un tonto." * '''Significado del nombre: Fecundidad. “Chan” significa brillante, vívido, iluminado y “Yeol” fiero, violento, vehemente y ardiente. * En el 2008 gano el premio Smart Model Contest Winner. * Conoce a Jiyeon de T-ARA y a JunHyung de BEAST desde antes de debutar. * Le gustan mucho los animales. * Dijo que es muy cercano a su hermana mayor, y que desde pequeño, él la seguía para todas partes. * Ha tenido mascotas como perros, un gato, hurón, incluso un loro. ChanYeol dijo que cuando era pequeño encontró un ratón en su patio (que tenía apariencia de hámster), y le preguntó a su Mamá si podía criarlo, a lo ella escandalizada le dijo que no y lo golpeó por eso, ya que se trataba de un ratón, no de una mascota. * Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, crió un hurón, pero este escapó de casa. * Según algunas fanbases, Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. * Es alérgico a los gatos. * Puede resistir cargando mucho peso. * En "Law of the jungle" dijo que su mejor amigo es Baekhyun. * Suele tener cierta sensibilidad con los animales, incluso aunque estos estén muertos les pide disculpas cuando debe cocinar, por ejemplo, a un pescado. * Algunos fans lo llaman "Dumbo" o "Yoda", ya que sus orejas son mas grandes que los demás integrantes * Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular láser para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. * Cuando grababan Showtime, se auto proclamó fanboy de Kai, * Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba Siren. * Fue voluntario en el RCF, un refugio de niños discapacitados, junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K. Jugó con los niños y limpió el lugar. *Está entre los miembros adinerados de EXO, junto a Suho y Kris (ex-integrante) * Chanyeol fue elegido #7 en el Top 10 "Los ídolos masculinos más bonitos que las chicas" de Mnet Super Idol Chart Show. * Segun los managers de la SM, Chanyeol esta en el TOP 5 Visual entre los demás artistas en SM. * En el programa de variedades Roommate, admitió que no tolera lo picante. * En el Music Bank de México sorprendió a las fans al interpretar junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, (BaekHyun, Su Ho y D.O) el popular bolero de Álvaro Carrillo, en la versión de Luis Miguel, "Sabor a mí", en donde Chanyeol tocó guitarra.Ver vídeo * En el inkigayo de 09-11-2014 cometió un error de entregarles las flores a B2ST que eran para la MC que se retiraba el programa. * Iba a la misma escuela que Joo Heon de MONSTA X. Dijo que le da todo su apoyo ya que recuerda muy lindos momentos pasados con el. * Fue a la misma escuela de actuación a la que iba P.O de Block B. Es por eso que son amigos. P.O dijo que se siente muy orgulloso de Chan Yeol por haber debutado en EXO. * Chanyeol ganó en Korea Drama Awards 2015 en la categoría mejor actor novato por [EXO Next Door (el drama web.) * Tiene más de 7 millones de seguidores en instagram. * Junto con sus compañeros Chen y Baekhyun forma parte de la Beagle Line (los miembros mas ruidosos y que actúan como niños). * En un programa Chanyeol dijo que si tuviera que elegir a un miembro para irse de viaje elegiría a Sehun, también dijo que con el miembro del que se había distanciado era D.O contó entre risas. * En su cumpleaños número 23 (24 en Corea) una de las comunidades de fans de Chanyeol llamada “Park Chanyeol Baidu Bar” fue la responsable de entregar este regalo tan alucinante. Ellos reunieron 30 millones de wones Coreanos ($26,000 aproximadamente) en menos de tres horas, lo cual fue suficiente para comprarle un bosque a su estrella dentro del World Cup Park en Seúl a través del proyecto forestal “Star Forest Proyect” de Tree Planet. * The8 de SEVENTEEN tiene un gran parecido a Chanyeol . * Revelo que su hermana es presentadora en MBC Busan y que esta orgulloso de lo bonita que es. * Realizó un cover de la canción "All Of Me" de John Legend. * Chanyeol octuvo su primer papel protagonista en la película china I Married an Anti-fan que se estrenará en 2016. * Hizo una colaboración con Yesung para su primer album solista, en la cancion CONFESSION, en la cual canta el rap. *Realizo un cover de la canción "Happy Together" de Park Hyo Shin el cual subió a instagram por 4 minutos, despues lo elimino. *Dijo que cuando tiene problemas suele acudir a Sehun o a D.O. porque son muy distintos a él y le muestran otro punto de vista. Sin embargo, ellos no acuden a Chanyeol. *Chanyeol tiene gustos muy variopintos en la música. Antes de debutar le gustaba mucho el rock, y ahora varias veces a realizado una cover de Radiohead. Además fue al concierto de Muse y a un Festival de Jazz donde actuaba Jamie Cullum (del cual es fan). También le gusta la música algo más comercial americana como la de Justin Bieber o Ariadna Grande. *Le gusta mucho imaginar su futuro antes de irse a dormir. Deseando tener en el futuro una mujer con la cual compartir su gusto por la música. *Chanyeol no sabe leer partituras, sino que ha aprendido a tocar todos esos instrumentos gracias al oído. * La pelicula favorita de Chanyeol es "School of Rock" *Baekhyun dijo: las respiraciones de Chanyeol son demasiado ruidosas y ronca mucho *Los lugares favoritos de Chanyeol son Shinchon, Hongdae, y Myeongdong. *Chanyeol admira enormemente a Eminem y Jason Mraz. * Él es un fan de Scarlett Johansson y quiere reunirse con ella algún día. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Naver) * Instagram Oficial * Weibo Oficial * SoundCloud Oficial Galería Chan Yeol01.jpg Chan Yeol02.jpg Chan Yeol03.jpg Chan Yeol04.jpg Chan Yeol05.jpg 331px-Chan Yeol06.jpg Chan_Yeol7.jpg Chanyeol08.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JRapero Categoría:JBailarín